


A Golden Future

by AsesinA



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hints of abuse, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsesinA/pseuds/AsesinA
Summary: Some of Alice's dreams of her future
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Golden Future

I dreamt of him again tonight - my golden boy. He was walking along a dirt road late at night. Not a house or signpost in sight. Wind playing with his golden hair. Moon shining above. A sorrowful expression on his face. He was walking towards me. I longed to run to him. To have him look at me. To touch him, but I was stuck to the ground. The wind carried a name I could not hear. He did not get any closer. 

But I know he will - or I will find him. 

I don't dream of him every night, not even every other or third night, but it is the dreams of him I remember the best. They make me happy. They give me hope. Not much else do. Not anymore. Not after that. 

I have not told the people here about my dreams. About him. They would try to take him from me. Like they have taken everything else. They are not nice people here. They try to take everything from me and it hurts. 

They have not taken my dreams away. Not yet. I will not let them. So I dream of him whenever I can - my golden boy. I don't remember how long I have dreamt of him or how many times, but he has not changed. He is always my handsome golden boy. He is out there waiting for me. I know it. 

He is not a good man, my golden boy, but he will be. Someday. I know it. And I will find him. Someday. I just have to get out of here. And I know, he will be kind and loyal and fierce and with a sense of responsability so deep it could contain the whole world. 

One the dreams were different. He was still there - my golden boy. But he was different. Softer and somehow younger. He looked the same as always. Down to every last freckle, but still he was younger in those dreams. Dressed in grey. Handsome in a uniform, a grim expression on his face. I have never seen him smile. Not yet. But he will. I will make him smile. 

In that dream his blue eyes were full of sorrow. That's the one difference. In the other dreams his eyes are red, or black or golden (those are the best dreams), but they are never blue and I know they will never be again. 

Sometimes I dream of them - the pale people with the golden eyes. Sometimes my golden boy are with them, but mostly not. Their number vary sometimes two, sometimes three or five, sometimes even more. They are in forrest of pine trees under blue sky. Standing still. Always so still. It would be like a picture if not for the wind in the trees. I cannot see their faces, only their golden eyes. But I dream of those people sometimes too. The pale people with the golden eyes. 

They will give me a home I know. A home for me and my golden boy. A family. They will know. They will understand. But they are not my golden boy. I have to find him first. 

My future is golden. I know it. I just have to get out of here. And I will be soon.


End file.
